Far Away
by BatistasDixieDarlin
Summary: This is my first shot at fanfction. hope that you enjoy it. it is about dave and his girlfiend breaking up and overcomming it all to be together again. maybe?


"I have to be honest Ashley, I cant hide this anymore from you." Leaning back against the bar for support he finally said it. " Ashley, I slept with Melina one night in Cincinnati." Dave stood there in the kitchen waiting for Ashley's reply. " Dam it Dave. How could you do this to me. After all we have been through and all that I have done for you." Throwing down a dish towel and walking down the hall to their bedroom. " You even promised me in the beginning that you would never do anything to hurt me like this." grabbing a t shirt and jeans, purse and boots she stormed through the house back to the garage. " Its over Dave" She yelled at him as she walked past. The last he saw of her was that brand new Dodge Charger headed up the road.

"Its over Dave" , " How could you do this to me" the words had constantly replayed in his mind for months now. Three long months to be exact. It still seems like yesterday that he came home and tried to make things right between them. But it had all gone wrong. He had threw out two good years with Ashley for a one night stand with a drunk Melina. Too much party, too much to drink and not enough sense to say no and go home. If he had just said no. Sitting down on a bench in the locker room he didn't even notice Randy telling him they we on next. "Dave, Dave. Come on man were up next after the tag teams are through." "I'm ready to go Randy, I just cant get Ashley off of my mind. I know that she is really pissed off at me but I still miss her. She wont even answer my calls, texts or even a letter. I just want to know how she is doing and if she would consider talking to me a little." 

After the show back in Randy's hotel suite his cell begins to ring and as ironic as it was, it was Ashley.

"Hello."

"Randy, I'm sorry to bother you but I need to talk to you, please. You and me have hung out a lot and have become pretty good friends. Right?"

"Well yeah, but what's wrong? Are you doing alright since you and Dave?"

" I'm always either at home or at work. Where is the show coming in the next few days. Florida right?"

" Tallahassee, Jacksonville, Tampa, Miami, Ft Myers. Why?"

"Will you take me to the show with you when it comes to Tampa? I really need to talk to Dave and I don't want to be alone with him or call him on the phone. Its really important that you help me Randy. Please."

"Alright, I'll tell you where I'm staying when I get there and you can meet me at my hotel."

"Thanks Randy. Bye"

" Bye Ashley"

Eight days later at a beachfront hotel in Tampa. Ashley and Randy wait for a valet to bring around Randy's rental car. " Are you ready" he asked as he opened her door. " Ready as I will ever be." They were going down the road towards the venue when she asked " Randy. Do you think I look alright? I don't look different do I?"

No. She was as beautiful as ever. A golden tan, deep brown eyes and a head full of wavy brown hair. "No" Randy replied after a moment of admitting to himself that something was different about her but he couldn't figure out what.

"Promise me you wont let anyone hurt me Randy. Please don't leave me until everything is settled with Dave."

"I Promise" Randy said as he held open the door of the venue.

Early as usual they made their way to the locker room and dropped off Randy's gear. On their way out to get a look at the arena setup was when the walked right into Dave.

Jealousy surged through Dave as Randy and Ashley came into view on the stage. Oblivious to him warming up out on the floor , they continued out down the ramp. "Ashley" those doe like eyes lit up as Dave called her name and made his way up to meet them. Without a thought the words poured out of him " I'm sorry. I have made a huge mistake. Ashley please lets talk, now I don't care if its out here in the middle of the stage. I'm sorry. I never stopped loving you." 

"Its alright Randy, you can go. I need to talk to Dave alone."

As Randy walked back up and through the stage door, Dave drunk in the sight of Ashley walking towards him. The white knee length dress set off her tan and those deep eyes. But something some how she looked different that he expected.

"Dave, I'm sorry too." It was almost a whisper as he embraced her in a hug. "That night you came home and told me about Melina, well I had something important to tell you too." Looking into his dark chocolate eyes she told him " Dave, I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry about the way I treated you. I never stopped loving or thinking about you either."

Pregnant Dave thought, that's what is different about her. Why she was so irritable lately, not feeling well and that unexpected trip to the doctors. "Baby, I'm so sorry I put you through this. How far along are you now?"

" Four and a half months, Dave. And guess what Dave, it's a little boy"

"Wow" Dave exclaimed and with a wide smile and a husky whisper he asked "Can we just go back to the way things were. You know you can come back home, with me, stay in Tampa."

"Yes Dave. Id love to" as if the moment couldn't get any better for Ashley, Dave knelt down, right there in the middle of the stage, to one knee " I may not have a ring at the moment, but you have always had my heart. How would you like to be Mrs. David Bautista? Would you like to be my wife?"

"Yes Dave. Yes" Ashley broke down and cried on Dave's shoulder " I love you Dave" she whispered against this neck.

After a small wedding of family and a few friends, settling down in their Tampa home and four short months of marriage. A new Bautista was brought into the world. Caden Michael Bautista. A healthy baby boy who was an exact replica of his larger than life father. 


End file.
